


Locked

by Riddler_ENygma



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Foot Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riddler_ENygma/pseuds/Riddler_ENygma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'idea era: andare a Caracara, guardare un po' di porno, fottere e bere tutta la notte.</p><p>Ma qualcosa era andato storto...<br/>Il nuovo film di Luann si era rivelato ben poco interessante e birre e scotch avevano avuto la meglio in attesa di un po' di figa.</p><p>Peccato che entrambi avessero esagerato, fino al crollare addormentati su un divanetto in uno dei camerini delle attrici; e, quando Tig si risvegliò, notò le luci dello studio ormai spente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked

**Titolo:** Locked  
 **Fandom:** Sons of Anarchy  
 **Personaggi:** Chibs Telford, Tig Trager  
 **Genere:** Introspettivo, Erotico  
 **Rating:** Rosso  
 **Avvertimenti:** Oneshot, Slash, Lemon, Rimming, FootJob  
 **Conteggio Parole:** 1227  
 **Prompt:** Chibs Telford/Tig Trager, "Avevo un programma ben diverso per stanotte"  
 **Note: 1.** Scritta per il [p0rnfest #7](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest7/index.php).  
 **2.** Al mio Tiggy.  
Il regalo te lo sei scelto da solo ma spero che ti piaccia lo stesso, bro.  
Tanti auguri di buon compleanno, ti voglio tanto bene <3

**__ **

L'idea era: andare a Caracara, guardare un po' di porno, fottere e bere tutta la notte.

Ma qualcosa era andato storto...  
Il nuovo film di Luann si era rivelato ben poco interessante e birre e scotch avevano avuto la meglio in attesa di un po' di figa.

Peccato che entrambi avessero esagerato, fino al crollare addormentati su un divanetto in uno dei camerini delle attrici; e, quando Tig si risvegliò, notò le luci dello studio ormai spente.

"Chibs, svegliati!" lo chiamò, dandogli un leggero colpetto sulla spalla.

Lo scozzese grugnì aprendo gli occhi e cercando di capire cosa diavolo stava succedendo.

"Temo che ci abbiano chiusi qui dentro." 

"Cosa cazzo..." 

I due provarono a forzare con delle spinte e dei calci la porta ma senza risultato.

"Adesso apro io!" disse lo scozzese, prendendo la pistola e puntandola verso la serratura.

"Ehy... Luann pianterà un casino amico. Dormiamo qua, ok? Tanto non cambia poi molto dove passiamo la notte."

Chibs fece spallucce e tornò sul divano, sedendovisi sopra.

"Avevo un programma ben diverso per stanotte... Non volevo certo rimanere chiuso sul set di un porno con un depravato come te, Tiggy!" rise e, lo invitò a sedersi accanto a lui e condividere quel piccolo spazio.

Passò qualche ora e, quando anche il fumo e gli argomenti finirono, Trager si alzò e si tolse il gilet e la camicia jeans che indossava.  
Telford lo guardò curioso.

"Non pensi anche tu che faccia un caldo bestiale qui dentro?" chiese Tig, tornando poi a sedersi vicino al compagno che gli rivolse subito un sorriso malizioso.

"Aye, fa caldo. E tu stai cercando di dirmi di spogliarmi?"

Alexander rise, rendendosi conto di esser stato scoperto subito dall'altro.

"Il gay che è in te non si smentisce mai!" rise di rimando Filip e, spogliandosi a sua volta e rimanendo a petto nudo, guardò l'amico.

"Solo il mio, Chibbie?"

"Io ero qui per farmi succhiare il cazzo, te lo vorrei ricordare!" puntualizzò lo scozzese.

Trager sorrise.

"Posso pensarci io, se ti va."

Chibs alzò un sopracciglio ma si rese conto che non avrebbe potuto fare nulla di meglio di una dormita se avesse rifiutato quell'offerta.

"Se proprio insisti!" rise e, alzando il bacino, iniziò a slacciarsi i jeans.

Fu Tig a fermarlo e ad alzarsi nuovamente dal divano per inginocchiarsi a terra, proprio tra le gambe del compagno; afferrò con i denti la lampo dei jeans e, tirandola giù con estrema lentezza, alzò gli occhi azzurri su quelli scuri dello scozzese.

Telford carezzò i capelli di Alexander, aspettando che lo privasse dei pantaloni e dell’intimo; solo quando il moro afferrò il suo glande tra le labbra lo scozzese si permise di fare un piccolo verso compiaciuto.

"Che bocca grande che hai!" commentò, posando la testa sul divano e rilassandosi mentre Trager pompava l’erezione con la bocca, graffiandola ogni tanto con i denti e provocando a Chibs dei lunghi brividi.

Tig si allontanò per riprendere fiato quando sentì il sapore dello sperma di Chibs sul palato… Se avesse continuato in quel modo l’altro non sarebbe durato poi tanto.

"Per succhiarti meglio, scozzese." commentò ridendo "Ma adesso userò la mia bocca in altro modo, se vorrai..."

Chibs lo fissò alzando un sopracciglio, curioso ma anche un po’ contrariato dal fatto che avesse già finito di dedicargli attenzioni.

"Cosa vuoi fare?"

"Spogliati. Completamente."

"Non mi farò fottere da te, Tiggy. Mi dispiace ma non sono ancora così frocio!" ribattè lo Chibs, scuotendo il capo.

"Non preoccuparti, non profanerò il tuo stretto culetto scozzese."

Filip imprecò, alzandosi di scatto e puntando il pugno contro Trager. Non gli piacevano le battute del cazzo, neanche un po’!

"Ehy, ehy, calmati amico…  
Voglio solo fare un po’ di rimming, ok? In assenza di figa da leccare, mi accontento del tuo buco."

Tig rise quando l’altro lo colpì con un lieve calcio sul braccio.

"Tu sei malato Tiggy, lo sai?"

"Me lo dicono in tanti." sorrise il moro, alzandosi da terra e finendo di denudarsi.

Chibs, guardandolo, fece la medesima cosa poi, seguendo le istruzioni dell’altro, si sdraiò a pancia in sotto sul divano e Trager si posizionò giusto dietro di lui.

Lo scozzese temeva davvero che il compagno gli stesse tendendo una trappola e che, tempo qualche minuto, si sarebbe ritrovato il suo enorme cazzo dentro il culo ma scelse di fidarsi sulla parola e, appoggiandosi al bordo del divano che aveva davanti a sé, si rilassò completamente… Tig gli fece alzare il sedere il più possibile per avere maggior accesso alla sua apertura e, senza perder tempo, cominciò a baciarlo sulla schiena.

Scese e risalì lungo la colonna con lentezza, alternando piccoli baci a lievi morsi.  
Poi, arrivato in prossimità dell’apertura dello scozzese, tornò nuovamente su, fino alla nuca e qui cominciò a leccare la pelle che ricopriva la sua colonna vertebrale…

Sentì Chibs ansimare per quelle lente e umide carezze e solo dopo essersi fatto incoraggiare a continuare, Tig tornò giù fino ad avere il viso contro il sedere del compagno.  
Leccò lentamente i bordi della sua apertura, soffiandovi sopra e strusciando di tanto in tanto i baffi contro la pelle sensibile.

Era divertente ed eccitante sentire i mugolii compiaciuti di quella testa calda scozzese e guardarlo contorcersi dal piacere ad ogni suo tocco…

"Tiggy..." lo chiamò con voce roca, chiedendo qualcosa di più.

Il moro lo accontentò e, tenendogli aperte le natiche con le mani, cominciò a strusciare la lingua dall’apertura ai testicoli.  
Lo sentiva tremare leggermente contro il suo viso e ansimare sempre più forte…

In quella stanza, adesso, a malapena si respirava.

Tig continuò la sua tortura per una decina di minuti, portando all’esasperazione Telford che, ormai troppo eccitato, portò una mano tra le sue gambe per masturbarsi.  
Fu a quel punto che Trager cominciò a violare l’apertura dello scozzese con la lingua: lo penetrava lentamente, cercando di andare più a fondo possibile.

"Oh Tiggy… C-cristo!"

Alexander aveva il cazzo così duro che avrebbe potuto sfondare letteralmente lo scozzese ma una promessa era una promessa e, suo malgrado, non poteva infrangere la parola che aveva dato al compagno così, all’improvviso, notò i piedi di Chibs e, ridacchiando, si posizionò in modo da poterli usare in modo intelligente.

Lasciò andare le natiche dell’altro e, stringendo i piedi sulla sua erezione, cominciò a muoversi e a strusciarla tra di essi.

"C-che cazzo..." fu il commento dello scozzese.

"Non puoi essere l’unico a godere, Chibs."

Tig tornò nuovamente sul sedere dell’altro, scopandolo con la lingua, succhiandogli e mordendogli il pezzo di pelle che collegava l’apertura al suo scroto; lo fece gemere sempre più forte mentre scopava i suoi piedi e lo implorava di non smettere, ormai troppo vicino a raggiungere il culmine del piacere.

Il primo a venire fu proprio lo scozzese che, dandosi lo stesso ritmo delle spinte di Tig, massaggiò la sua erezione fino a venire nella propria mano con un gemito roco…  
Trager lo guardò compiaciuto e, continuando a spingere la lingua dentro la sua apertura, aumentò anch’egli i movimenti del suo bacino, stringendo più forte la presa dei piedi dello scozzese sul suo membro.

Ci mise qualche minuto a venire, allontanandosi appena e sporcando i piedi dell’altro col suo sperma.

"Hmm… Che piedi fatati che hai, Chibs." ridacchiò compiaciuto, aspettandosi un nuovo calcio da parte dello scozzese che non tardò ad arrivare.  
Lo bloccò dalla caviglia e lo aiutò a girarsi e sdraiarsi di schiena sul divano poi, guardandolo negli occhi e rivolgendogli un sorriso, portò il piede che aveva bloccato alla bocca e iniziò a pulirlo dal suo stesso seme.

"Cristo..." mormorò Telford non riuscendo a staccare gli occhi da quella visione.

Sapeva che Tig era "perverso" ma non così tanto e soprattutto sapeva che, di lì a poco, il suo cazzo sarebbe tornato più duro di prima.

 


End file.
